Everything
by Sakura Daioh
Summary: Why, Miss Honda? Of all people, why would you choose death?" (One shot and in loving memory to Marinaauora)(Yes, she is a author in ff.net)


I'm sorry for not updating. I've been lazy and, plus, I'm moving to somewhere. (Don't worry, I'm still in the good old USA!) But my friend, Kup Touya Lover, told me on July 21, about 11:30pm, that a fellow author killed herself. Also, I'm writing this one-shot in honor of her, Marinaauora. I'm not a very good writer when it comes to one- shots since I never really tried one before. So, please be kind and I'll try my best..  
  
Disclaimer- never will own Fruits Basket. (sad, isn't it?)

**Everything**  
  
The clock was ticking. Of course the clock was suppose to be like that, it is its job. But, also, it was suppose to tell time too and that right now it's midnight at a certain house. Everyone should be asleep right now, since it's a Monday. Not a soul was asleep in the house of a Sohma. Shigure Sohma was the only one in the house right now. As the clock began to tick and tock more and more, Shigure began to get worried more and more within the second. "How odd, this isn't like Yuki and Kyou to be this later to just to pick up Tohru. I wonder did they do anything 'untoward' to her.." He said with a smirk on his face. He went back to reading the newspaper seconds later. Finally, when the clock was pointing at 12:30 am, he heard the door open. "Yuki, Kyou welcome back." He said, trying not to sound worried "How was your trip with Toh-"But nothing would shock him even more when Yuki was holding the bloody body of their sweet little Tohru like a bride. Cold, distant, bloody, and lifeless was the way you would described her right now or what was left of her. Like everyone who knew Tohru as well as the Sohmas would be crying by now. That was true for Yuki and Kyou. As for Shigure, he was crying yet speechless. Tohru ,once, left Yuki, Shigure and Kyou. It felt like a funeral in there and, of course, she was alive back then. But this, it was a REAL funeral this time around. By now, probably all who knew and became friends with her, are crying right now. Shigure, who managed to talk through his tears, said: "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?!?!?" "HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!?!?" Kyou shouted back..  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Miss Honda ready to go?" Yuki smiling to Tohru as she came out the building she worked at. "Yup!" Tohru smiled back as she began to hold hands with Yuki and Kyou. This was the wintertime, of course. "Better hold hands if you don't want to trip and fall!" she said. "Better not slip on a piece of ice, stupid cat." Yuki said to Kyou. "THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, DAMN RAT!!!!" Kyou said immediately. It was quiet after that until Tohru said "I forgot something back at the place! I'll be back!" She said smiling at them for the final time, as moments later a gun shot was heard at the same building. "What was that?!" Kyou yelled "I don't know, but I wonder is Miss Honda alright!" It was only toke about 10 seconds for them to realize a sharp pain. This made them even more worried then before. The clock was now at 11:30pm, only a second later to hear the cry of a lost one.  
  
::End flashback::  
  
"Why, Miss Honda?" Yuki thought as Kyou finished telling Shigure what happened. "Of all people would you choose something so horrible?" The story of what happened didn't exactly help Shigure's tear from flowing, but it didn't help Kyou and Yuki's either."I'll call everyone tomorrow-no-I'll call everyone right now!" Shigure said as he went stright for the phone. "This isn't like Shigure.." Yuki said "Don't you think I know that?!" "I wasn't talking to you, stupid cat!" "Then don't say anything at all, damn rat!!" "I can say whatever I like, eve insulting you..stupid..cat.." "NOW ITS ON!!!" Kyou was just about to punch Yuki in the face, but Shigure's voice stopped him. "Stop it you two!" Shigure began to call Ayame. "This is on time to fight! Tohru's long and gone! Fighting won't bring her back! Now just be quiet!" None of them said anything. "........sorry, Kyou..." Yuki said even though he hated to say it. "But Shigure's right, fighting won't bring Miss Honda back." He layed Tohru's lifeless body on the couch, "I can't believe I'm going to say this.." Kyou's left hand formed a fist. "But, I'm sorry too, Yuki! Don't get use to it, I'm only doing this for Tohru!" Yuki and Kyou didn't say a word after that night.  
  
The very next day, all the people, inducing Tohru's friends Uo and Hana, in the Sohma family came. Shockingly, even Akito came to say his goodbyes to Tohru. But the one who cried the most is Yuki. He didn't really say anything much when everyone was here. But as everyone left, expect for Shigure, Kyou, Yuki, and Hatori, Yuki gone to the grave of Tohru one last time. "I'm sorry I didn't say much when everyone was here, but I kind of figured why you died. You know death isn't the answer to everything, ever if you want to be with your mom and dad. But none of my parents died yet, so I can only image what it felt to lose your parents at a early age. I never really got the chance to tell you this. I was too embarrassed to say it in front of everyone back there, but, I love you Tohru. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. I didn't know what you would do if I told you I loved you and what if you found out about the family secret. But now that you know, please forgive me that I didn't get a chance to say this earlier.." Those were probably the last words Yuki ever said to her. Even so, as for Tohru, the girl who had everything still had everything.  
  
The meaning of the story? I wanted to show Marinaauora and other people that when you die, you still have people who love you very dearly...  
  
:: In honor of Marinaauora Death's, may you rest in peace..::


End file.
